


Petit Mort

by reysrose



Series: Saturn [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing, Bratty Vers Rosa Diaz, Breathplay, Caregiving, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Amy Santiago, Fainting, Hair Washing, Late to the party Jake Peralta, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Subdrop, Subspace, Thirsty Jake Peralta, he has two girlfriends and he still isn't getting any, that poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: Rosa and Amy have sex on their day off. Jake is very jealous he missed it.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Saturn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724032
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Petit Mort

“You look so pretty like this,” Amy whispers, and delights in the shiver that runs down Rosa’s spine. They’d started making out on the couch, Rosa crawling into Amy’s lap and straddling her. They’re still on the couch, Rosa topless, bra unhooked but not off yet. Amy’s shirt is unbuttoned, and Rosa has her belt undone and there’s one hand inside her pants, brushing languidly up and down her slit through the fabric of her panties. Amy leans in and slides her tongue across Rosa’s pulse point, digging her hand into Rosa’s loose hair, wrapping some of it in her fist, and tugging. 

Rosa’s head falls back and she moans, long and low and ragged, and Amy smirks. Hair pulling is the easiest way to gain the upper hand with Rosa, who’s a fucking brat when she’s turned on. Amy doesn’t tolerate brats well. She leans in toward the bared expanse of Rosa’s tan throat, sets her teeth into her jugular, and bites. Rosa gasps, hips rolling up, her fingers stilling against the fabric of Amy’s underwear. Amy releases the skin between her teeth, flicking her tongue over the bruise forming there and drinking in the sight of Rosa bare and vulnerable on their couch.

“Bed,” Rosa rasps, hips stuttering when Amy sucks lightly on the bruise, “We need to go to the bed.”

“You gonna crawl there?” Amy asks, tugging on the fistful of Rosa’s hair she still has. Rosa nods, hard, and gets down on her hands and knees, making sure to shove her ass in the air as she crawls toward the bedroom. She lays on her back, legs falling open, and Amy strips her of her underwear and leggings as fast as possible, then grabs her by the thighs and drags her to the end of the bed. Rosa squeaks as Amy blows on her clit and the slick skin surrounding it, and Amy pushes her hips down against the bed with one forearm. Rosa could very very easily throw her against the wall for touching her like that, but she goes limp and shivers, hips tilting up as Amy presses a kiss to her pubic bone. Amy takes a deep breath and presses her face into Rosa’s cunt, and Rosa keens. 

Rosa’s body feels like one big raw nerve. Amy is very very talented with her mouth, but Rosa is pretty sure there are also at least three fingers stuffed up her right now, and she’s lost count of the times she’s cum. She opens her mouth to cry out but no sound escapes, just a sharp breathy gasp. Amy’s hand slides up her stomach and massages her breast, and then Amy’s mouth is no longer on her cunt and the hand on her breast spans her neck, squeezing lightly. Amy’s thumb presses down against her jugular and Rosa feels herself cum from that, completely unsure if other stimulation is happening. Any time Amy touches her, she feels it everywhere, even her fingernails and the ends of her hair. Amy drags her nail over Rosa’s clit, hard, and squeezes at her throat again, and Rosa feels her cunt flutter, exhaustion seeping through her entire body in one giant wave. She whimpers, lifting her hips away from Amy. Amy clicks her tongue.

“Think you can come again?”

Rosa lets her head roll across the pillow, panting, and whimpers. Amy increases the pressure on her throat and Rosa feels her eyes roll in her skull. If she comes again, she’ll probably pass out, and then she’ll need Amy to take care of her for at least two hours. If they stop right now, with her on the knife’s edge, she’ll drop hard and fast and she fucking hates it when she drops. She gulps against Amy’s grip on her throat and nods. Amy ghosts a delicate kiss to her lips, and then there’s intense suction around her clit, so intense Rosa screams through hoarse vocal cords. The pleasure builds one more time, so high she’s not sure she’ll be able to move again, ever.

“Good girl, Rosa. You’re doing so good. Cum for me, baby girl.”

Rosa cums so hard her lumbar spine pops, hips leaping off the bed and tears streaking her cheeks. She sobs, body stinging and cunt clenching so hard it hurts. Amy releases her throat and Rosa drags in one sharp lungful of air and lets herself pass out. 

When she comes around she’s on her side, blinking hard at Amy through barely focused eyes. Her face feels hot, and her body alternates between comfortable numbness and aching sensations. For a second she thinks she may throw up, but then realizes she’s just thirsty. Amy pushes a clump of her hair out of her face. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” she murmurs. Rosa moans. Amy tucks a straw into her lips and she slurps down as much water as Amy will let her, gasping afterward. A cool cloth wipes across her cheeks, and Rosa lets herself float around in her head a little. She is brought back to the present when something swipes across her clit and she flinches, hard, whining. Tears spring to her eyes.

“Oh, hey, hey, it’s okay,” Amy murmurs, “Just cleaning you up a little, Rosa. Do you want me to stop until later?”

Rosa nods, and Amy starts rubbing something cool into the delicate skin of her neck. Rosa sniffles, and Amy kisses her temple, then her closed eyelids. 

“You good if I go into the kitchen and get more water?”

Rosa nods. 

“M’tired,” she slurs, rolling onto her belly. Amy rubs a hand down her sweaty back and kisses the crown of her head, and Rosa closes her eyes again. Amy puts on some calm music and Rosa lets herself go back to floating, luxuriating in the feelings of post orgasmic bliss.

Jake lets himself into the apartment to find Amy completely naked, standing at the kitchen sink and wiping Rosa’s cum off her mouth. Arlo lifts his head off the couch and barks at him, panting until Jake scratches between his ears. 

“Well hello how was your day?” He asks, a little annoyed that he missed the fun. Amy grins at him, popping a grape into her mouth and pouring herself some water. 

“Rosa start something you got to finish?”

Amy nods, taking his keys from him and hanging them up on the fridge. 

“Oh yeah. She’s limp on the bed and I’m not sure she remembers her own name right now. Hey, Rosa?”

A faint “Ngh” echoes from the bedroom and Jake looks at Amy, raising an eyebrow at her while he toes off his shoes then walks into the bedroom, stopping in the door to take in the glorious sight of Rosa fucked out and languid on top of their comforter.

“Oh good, so you killed our girlfriend with sex!” 

“What a fuckin death,” Rosa slurs, from where she’s sprawled on her stomach, still fully naked and glistening with sweat. She lifts her head from the sheets and grins at him, lips red and bitten. Jake leans down to kiss her delicately, grinning against them when Rosa lazily slides her tongue in his mouth. 

“She did ya good, huh?”

“I saw Jesus,” Rosa says, staring up at him with blown eyes. She rolls onto her back and holds out her arms, letting Jake get her on her feet. She kisses him messily again, then wraps her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder. He smooths a hand over her tangled curls, shuffling them both toward the bathroom and depositing Rosa on the toilet. 

“Pee.” 

She does, staring aimlessly around the room then back to him, watching him as he starts a bath and sluggishly washing her hands. Amy comes in with a Gatorade, uncapping it and pressing it to Rosa’s mouth. Rosa drinks obediently, eyes still wide, and then lets Jake carry her from the toilet to the tub, sinking in as far as she can and closing her eyes. Amy climbs in after her, manipulating Rosa so that her back rests against Amy’s chest. 

“She’s totally spaced,” Jake says, watching Amy coax more Gatorade into Rosa. 

“She dropped a little when I tried to clean her up after she came down. A couple tears, some flinching. Once I stopped touching her there she went back to blissed out but I’m worried if we aren’t extra careful she’ll drop all the way,” Amy murmurs, brushing some of Rosa’s sweaty curls back from her face. Jake reaches over the rim of the tub to run his fingers along the faint lines of Amy’s palms against Rosa’s throat, and Rosa’s eyes flicker open and focus on him. She’s still out of it, limp in Amy’s lap, and she grins at him clumsily, turning her head to kiss at Amy’s bare skin. 

“Jake,” she rasps. She’s been screaming. Damn, he’s mad he missed the sex. He runs his thumb over her cheekbone and reaches for the shampoo, soaking Rosa’s hair with Amy’s help and Rosa’s dizzy cooperation. He massages the suds into her curls, scratching at her scalp with his nails as Amy murmurs to her quietly in Spanish. Rosa tilts her head into his hand, smiling tiredly at both of them. Jake rinses the shampoo out and applies conditioner, twining her hair into a messy knot on the top of her head. Amy washes her body and they rinse out the conditioner, Rosa’s head lolling on her neck with the attention. Jake hoists her out of the tub and dries her off while Amy runs through the shower. He’s carefully combing through her curls when Amy gets out, and Rosa is starting to be more Rosa and less puddle of post orgasmic exhaustion.

“Hey,” she croaks out, leaning her head into his hand, “Sorry we didn’t wait.” 

“I am also sorry you didn’t wait,” he tells her, grabbing her by the wrists and hoisting her to her feet. She stumbles for a second and snorts, looking toward Amy with a wink. 

“Nice job, Sarge,” Rosa snickers, slapping Amy’s ass as they go into the bedroom. 

“I can get dinner,” Jake says, once the girls are dressed and dry and curled together on the couch, Arlo with his head in Rosa’s lap. Rosa nods tiredly, wrapped around Amy. She’s clingy, and she tilts her head up for a kiss with a pout before resting her head back on Amy’s chest. 

“Get her strawberries,” Amy says quietly, “and I need several, several bagels.” 

“Can do,” Jake murmurs, kissing Amy and then Rosa again when she resurfaces from the knot of dark skin and black hair and blankets, silently requesting more attention. 

“Love you both!” 

“Love you, dweeb!”


End file.
